Wrong but so Right
by Wandering Through Existence
Summary: When Ayame comes to visit, Kyou and Yuki are forced to stay in the same room. Yuki finally decides to let his feelings about the neko known, will Kyou except them? Warning: YAOI Rated M for Sexual Content YukixKyou


Thanks so much to everyone for their reviews on my first yaoi story "A Confession of Love" I was so happy to see all the good comments!

This is my second yaoi fan fiction so thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets, Yuki, or Kyou D:

Warning: This is YAOI, Rated M for Sexual Content

_Damn it Damn it Damn it! _Kyou thought angrily as he glared across the room. An exasperated sigh came from the steely haired boy on the other end of the glare, "if you're just going to glare at me then at least turn off the light so I can sleep." Yuki earned himself a scowl as the orange haired neko turned the light off. The room went dark besides the moon light shining through the blinds. _Damn that rat! Why does he have to stay in my room!_ Ayame came to visit and insisted on staying in Yuki's room, of course the boy refused to stay in the same room as his brother so now Kyou had to share his room with that bastard for the whole weekend! As Kyou thought these thoughts he slowly drifted off into a deep calming sleep. Meanwhile the pale skinned rat stared at the ceiling, he was so tired but sleep just wouldn't come.

An hour passed before Yuki finally sat up, rubbing his face by applying pressure to his forehead with his fingers, his palms against his tired eyes. Looking over at his cousin who was still sound asleep he smiled. As quietly as he could the rat crawled over to Kyou's bed side, his hands rested on his knees as he watched the calm sleeping face. Kyou was always so uptight, an angry or stern look always on his face, when he was sleeping though, Kyou was his true self.

Reaching out a hand he hesitated before smoothing out the messy orange hair. Stroking his fingers through the soft locks he smiled sincerely down at Kyou as the neko started to purr softly. This was the real Kyou, so adorable and innocent, bitter on the outside yet sweet on the inside. Soon the purple eyes began to wander from the sleeping face downward.

Kyou wore a black t-shirt and dark blue pajama pants. The blanket was wrinkled and laid around his waist, just barely revealing his pants line. During his sleep the black shirt had somehow been pushed up revealing his lean muscled stomach. Yuki started using his nails to softly scratch the scalp, causing the neko to purr louder.

Yuki was so preoccupied looking over the beautiful calmed body he hadn't noticed as Kyou started to stir. _This warmth…the feeling of a hand's soft touch, and of loving eyes watching over you…_ Kyou's eyes opened slightly, knees were eye level with him. He figured it was just him dreaming of his mother again. Without moving, his eyes wandered upward and stared confusingly when they landed on Yuki's face. Closing his eyes tiredly he thought, _if this is a dream it's a really weird one_. Then as he felt the nails move along his scalp, the neko realized this was no dream.

Jerking himself up he twirled around to face the rat. "W-What in the hell do you think you're doing!?" Yuki looked down clenching the cloth of the pajama pants on his thighs into his fists, "I'm sorry…" Kyou stopped in mid scowl, staring blankly at the rat. Had he ever seen such a pitiful look on Yuki's face? The neko was jerked from his thoughts when Yuki began to crawl forward. Kyou blushed leaning back as Yuki got closer and closer. When his head hit the wall the neko's heart began to race. "D-Don't mess with me rat! I-I'll kill you!" But he didn't stop, their faces were so close now that Kyou could smell his cousin's sweet scent. "_Kyou_…." Yuki said in a voice that sent a shiver down the neko's spine.

Kyou's heart practically stopped as the pale boy's lips pressed to his, "MPH….Mph….mph….." at first the neko was tense, his eye twitching with anger, clenching and unclenching his fists. He wanted to hit Yuki, but at the same time he didn't want the odd feeling that he felt in the pit of his stomach to go away. After a minute Kyou relaxed, his hands resting at his sides, fingers limply on the cool floor. His facial features also calmed, eyes became calm before closing, eyebrows which were angry now rested in place, and his body sagged limply against the wall. It wasn't long before Kyou found himself kissing back.

As soon as he felt Kyou relax and begin to kiss back the rat smiled pulling away for air. "I admire you….the way you make friends so easily….how people get close to you…you have no idea how much I envy you neko-kun…." Kyou's blush darkened, "w-what did you just call me ra-" he was cut off by Yuki's lips. The second kiss was unlike the first, the rat crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss his tongue gliding over the soft lips, asking for access. Thoughts raced through Kyou's mind so fast as it all happened. This was wrong! He hated Yuki, didn't he? Kyou was an outcast and it was the rat's fault, he expressed his anger to the pale skinned teen everyday! They fought everyday, and not just verbally. So then why did he feel this way? This all just felt so…right.

Somewhere in between the hot passionate kiss and the break for much needed air Yuki found himself straddling Kyou's hips, his hands traveling over the neko's chest. Their tongues slid along each others the rat's tongue eagerly dating around Kyou's mouth. After catching their breaths Yuki latched himself onto the teen's neck, Kyou gasped moaning and purring lightly as he let his head fall to the side, exposing more skin on his neck. Yuki took this advantage, nipping and sucking everywhere he could get to. Kyou had fallen in a daze as Yuki explored the soft skin of his neck, slowly for a moment he was brought back to reality when he felt Yuki tug on his shirt. _This is wrong_. He hesitated then relaxed, maneuvering so Yuki could remove his short, even raising his arms to assist him. _But I don't care_. The rat was eager, he didn't even wait until the black shirt was all the way off his arms before he went back to nipping and sucking along the collar bone and now exposed shoulders.

Kyou smiled crookedly tossing his shirt aside purring as Yuki explored the tanned skin. "Ah- D-Damn it Yuki!" Kyou growled when he felt Yuki nip at his nipple harshly. The rat smiled letting his tongue lash out, listening to the sweet moans and purring Kyou was unable to control. By the time the pale teen had tortured both of the neko's sweet nubs thoroughly he moved on. Kyou was breathing heavily now and gasped when he felt Yuki's lips on his navel as the rat slid down the pajama pants to his thighs, as well as unbuttoning the boxers. Kyou blushed when Yuki chuckled at the sight of the orange haired teen's boxers. Light blue with orange neko heads, kawaii. Slowly parting the unbuttoned boxers Yuki looked down at his prize. The neko watched Yuki through nervous eyes, his face and body flushed watching as the steely haired head moved down.

Yuki was pleased to see that Kyou was hard, his soldier standing at attention for the rat. Softly he kissed the head smiling when the neko fidgeted, placing his hands on Kyou's hips to hold them in place he continued, considering the neko's positions, his hands and the wall being the only thing keeping him from falling back, made it hard for the teen to move away from the rat's tantalizing mouth. Slowly the pale teen let his tongue slip out along the head, roaming over the small slit and down the length.

"Yu-ki..ngh…" the neko muttered when the rat engulfed his length. Letting his teeth slide softly against the length, his lips also applying pressure as he made his way down the erection, when the rate held the entire unit in his mouth he began to suck softly. "A-ah…" Kyou moaned his fingers tangling themselves into the soft steely hair. This only urged Yuki on more.

The orange haired teen was doing his best to contain his composure. To keep his head straight, but Kyou lost control when the rat began to hum, sending vibrations through him. Waves of pleasure hit Kyou at his very core, "hnn…." Kyou moaned letting his head fall back onto the wall, eyes fluttering closed, and purring louder than he ever had. After a moment the neko's eyes opened and he looked down at the busy rat, "ah…Y-Yu-ki…ngh…I'm gonna..c-c-cu…" Yuki smiled increasing his soft humming, sucking a bit harder. Fingers clenched the rat's hair harder, pushing his head slightly. "Ah…Y-Yuki!" the neko tried to say as quietly as possible. Kyou came, resisting the urge to thrust into the warm mouth, thankful that Yuki increased the strength in his arms holding down Kyou's hips.

When it was over Yuki sat up swallowing the seed as well as wiping some from the corner of his lips. He smiled at the heavily breathing Kyou. Yuki blushed after a moment looking away, he knew what he'd done was wrong. Kyou probably regretted everything that had just happened. Standing, Yuki turned to leave, "wait" a hand took hold of the rat's wrist. Yuki turned his head, gazing at Kyou through confused eyes. The neko had his head turned to the side, a dark blush spread across his face.

"Let me do you next…"

Yuki smiled.

Alright! It's finally finished! Took me a while to write this! To understand this fan fiction you have had to either watched or read the manga of Fruits Basket, but it was good right? Please R&R :D


End file.
